Icky Flix
Icky Flix is a 2001 retrospective multimedia project by The Residents, ultimately taking the forms of a DVD, a soundtrack album, and a live touring performance. History Icky Flix was conceived as a celebration of the 30th anniversary of the official beginning of The Residents. The Icky Flix DVD contains the group's history of music videos up to that time, also featuring optional newly recorded soundtracks, which were released separately as a soundtrack album at the same time. DVD The Icky Flix DVD features 17 short films and music videos by The Residents, dating from their earliest video recordings until the present day. Each track includes an optional alternative soundtrack newly recorded by the group. While most segments had been previously released in multiple forms (particularly on their earlier VHS release Video Voodoo Volume 1) some were newly animated by Jim Ludtke, H-GUN, Bill Domonkos, The Residents, and others. The DVD is also notable for featuring a 17-minute long "concentrate" version of the group's notoriously unfinished film project Vileness Fats. This DVD is the only digital release by the group to date which features substantial footage from this project (although some newly digitized footage and outtakes can be seen in the documentary film Theory of Obscurity: A Film About The Residents). Liner Notes "Near the end of the last so-called "Millenium," someone suggested that The Residents release a DVD compilation of their many award-winning music videos. The anonymous group's response was a swift and unanimous "YUKKKK!!! HOW ICKY!" More specifically, Mr Skull, sometimes known as the Black Hole of the group, replied, "I'd rather eat dog doo and die!" It seems that the group saw the idea of creating a collection of their visual work, some of it almost 30 years old, as a task more fitting to bean counters than semi-famous artistes. But then Mr Blue, a less volatile type, remarked, "But with a DVD we could record all the music again and let people have a choice of which soundtrack to play." "Hmmm...," replied the contrary Skull. "That would completely enrage our fans giving them nothing to complain about. Let's do it!" So they did. And in the process. The Residents, with the help of their friends, crammed the disc full of newly created material: 4 never-before-seen music videos, video versions of their CD-ROMs and a newly restored edit of Vileness Fats, their first-ever video 'experiment' - and that's in addition to recording new music for the 100 minute long disc. '' As usual, The Residents have created a great version of an Icky Idea: THE RESIDENTS' ICKY FLIX."'' - The Cryptic Corporation Contents Soundtrack album See main article A soundtrack album of the same name was released concurrently with the DVD, featuring a number of the newly recorded versions of songs which accompany the videos on the DVD (though not all of them). Further Icky Flix versions of classic Residents tracks would see release over the years to follow, notably appearing as "ephemera" on a number of pREServed reissues in 2018 and onwards. Tour See main article Icky Flix Live ''was a touring performance by The Residents, beginning in February 2001 and continuing until October of that year, in support of the concurrent DVD and CD releases. The live show also featured the group's long-time collaborator Molly Harvey, and a further live album and DVD were released following the end of the tour. Credits '''Composer': The Residents, James Brown, Renaldo & The Loaf & John P. Sousa Designer: The Residents, Graeme Whifler, Jim Ludtke, Bill Domonkos, Steve Cerio & Doug Carney Producer: The Cryptic Corporation, Guido Randzio, Sharon Ludtke & Starr Sutherland Music: '''The Residents '''Dolby Digital Producer: Ron MacLeod Dolby Digital Mix: Ron MacLeod / The Residents Audio Recording Engineer: Kevin Ink Audio Mastering Facility: '''Outpost Film Centre '''Audio Mastering: Dave Nelson Interface Design & Animation: Jim Ludtke Director: The Residents, Graeme Whifler, Jon Mquillin, Jim Ludtke, Bill Domonkos, John Payson, Doug Carney / H-Gun Animation: The Residents, Jim Ludtke & Bill Domonkos Crucial, Life-Saving Animation: Adrian Diamond, Aidan Fraser, Amy Meadow, Chris O'dowd, Patrick Siemer & John Tissavary Vocal By: Molly Harvey Music Publishing: Pale Pachyderm Publishing (BMI), except where noted DVD Authoring Facility: '''Bitsweet / Video Arts San Francisco '''DVD Producer: David O. Weissman Project Lead: Simon Pargeter Lead Technical Advisor: Don Steele Authorists: Michael Endlich, Simon Pargeter, Jesse Spencer & Richard Winter Compressionist / Video Editor: Bob Johns DVD Consultant: David Blum Digital Restoration: Rand Wetherwax Original Story: The Residents Additional 3-D Modeling: '''Phill Simon / Thalia Georgopolis ' '''Contributing Artists': Steve Cerio, Poe Dismuke, Leigh Barbier & Georganne Deen Graphic Assistance: Jenny Doll & Steven Kloman See also * Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats? * Video Voodoo Volume 1 * Commercial DVD * Eskimo (DVD) External links and references * Icky Flixon The Residents Historical Category:Film and video Category:Icky Flix Category:Vileness Fats